irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dell-taco
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, Dell-taco! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dell-taco page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 00:51, 13 October 2011 Get on chatInvaderPD 15:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Im on InvaderPD 23:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Get on chatInvaderPD 00:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Curse words.... I'll have a word with her... That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ME AS AN EMOSAURUS! If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 01:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop what, exactly? Also, cyber police won't work if we aren't living in the same states, and I know we aren't. P.S. Emo isn't cool. PrimusGod 18:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) shall we stop fighting? Invader Vis 05:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) sorryInvader Vis 05:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You're next on the things to draw. >:3 I'm on there O: PrimusGod 18:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's too bad. What did you want to talk about? And the one that's being drawn is Invader Yan since we can't find your Invader Love description/picture. PrimusGod 18:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Look. http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PrimusGod/Character_Fanart I was going to invite u but i thought u were at your momsThat was the CHIZER 19:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Get onThat was the CHIZER 20:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) that shall be nice! I accept ur offer as being friends! :D This is your first warning. Do not violate copyright laws. Do not claim a picture was drawn by a "friend" when it really wasn't. Do not claim the picture was for you or by you if it was not. If you do, and I, or anyone else catches you, there will be consequences. PrimusGod 00:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Guidelines Here's the requirements: 1. Have earned the "Almighty Tallest" Badge or higher 2. Prove to the current admin(s) that you are trustworthy and kind 3. Know what admins really do. By becoming an admin, you will get these priviledges: *the ability to delete pages that are inappropriate *the ability to edit locked pages if they are yours *the ability to lock pages *the ability to block users but you will not be able to: *promote/demote anyone. The responsibilities of an admin: *you HAVE to answer to a talk page question on your talk page *you HAVE to block vandals *you HAVE to be the go-to person *you HAVE to be able to revert vandalism That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding ridiculous categories to your pages. PrimusGod 10:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Dell. If I see you making pages just to rise your badge count, there will be actions. That's not playing fairly. Deleted the one you had running now.PrimusGod 10:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes! You can use my character anytime. Just make sure you don't make it your irken, or else there are going to be two Mai's! IrkenMAI 23:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC)IrkenMAI what do you mean bye? are you leaving this wiki?Invader bart 02:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) What?I'll see you at school later.You FILTHY Human! 15:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I read your talk page because I am supposed to do that. It appears in my inbox, it appears on the recent changes, it is a recent change, and as such, I must review it to make sure vandalism/spam/harassment is not taking place. P.S. Why were you reading what I posted on someone else's page when you obviously have issues with me reading what's on your page? Seems sort of one sided. PrimusGod 22:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I know you're reading what I post because you claimed I called you a drama llama, which is true.PrimusGod 22:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!You FILTHY Human! 00:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not aloud on the computerYou FILTHY Human! 01:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I would have gotten on chat if you'd asked me when I was actually on. PrimusGod 10:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, you lied. She wasn't grounded. As if you expected anyone to believe that baloney story. PrimusGod 10:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "Mommy" Thing Well, if it hasn't already died down yet, then yes, I would like your help ending it. It has gotten out of hand. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 11:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I find your new signature funny. xD PrimusGod 11:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Y Go back len!! i miss you chewing my hair! Darkness lurking on me... 02:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC)